How Return of the King should have ended
by Ameeba
Summary: So this is my version of what happened after Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond sailed to west.


Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf had boarded the ship that would go to the gray havens. Gandalf chatted happily with Elrond.

'Something I have longed for a long time. Can you believe...' Gandalf's talk blurred into mumble in Elrond's ears. He had nothing in there for him, all what he cared for was in Middle-Earth. He knew her daughter will be happy there but he, no.

'Excuse me' Elrond said and climbed on the ships rail and dived in the water.

He swam a long way until it parted to an river, Elrond climbed on the land and followed the river upwards. He knew well that he was on the right way, to where he planned to travel.

Elrond was dry when reached his destination he smiled and went under the realm and opened a door and climbed up from it. He laughed quietly to himself and made sure there were no guards and then shut the door. He made his way from the wine cellar to a room.

'God evening your majesty' Elrond greeted politely and bowed when the Elvenking entered to his private chambers.

'Elrond?' the blond haired asked surprised and walked to the half-elf and put his hand on the others shoulder.

'I though you left' the Elvenking said.

'So did I. But I understood that I can not leave Middle-Earth, when the one I care for is there' Elrond explained, Thranduil raised slowly an eyebrow and looked at the Lord.

'Is that so?' he asked and took off his leaf crown and put it on a cupboard.

'Well I hope I can help you mellon-nin' the Elvenking said and gave a clean robe to the dark haired.

'Hannon le Thranduil'

The Half-Elven Lord enjoyed his stay in Mirkwood it was so pretty and everything blossomed when the shadow finally was gone forever, it was the beautiful Greenwood again. Elrond walked around in the realm, he lost himself of mistake to the prince's room. He eye's caught some letters on the nightstand and recognized Estel's hand writing on them, he smiled happily and left the prince's room. Elrond went outside and sat down on a bench.

Thranduil chuckled lightly when he was walking back to his realm when he noticed that Elrond had fallen a sleep in the bench outside, the Lord's hair was glittered in the sun and he looked very peaceful and didn't worry like he always did. The Elvenking placed his hand on the others shoulder.

'Lord Elrond, are you going to sleep through the dinner?' Thranduil whispered in the Noldo's pointy ear. The Lord gasped and turned his face so he was nearly nose against Elvenking's nose.

'What?' Elrond asked and frowned, he hadn't yet recovered from his sleep.

'Will you join me for dinner?' Thranduil asked smiled to the Lord.

'With honour, my highness' Elrond said and gently pushed the Elvenking off him.

* * *

Thranduil begun to remind of the teasing and mischief elf he once was, according to Elrond. He was not wrong, the more days he stayed in Greenwood more the King begun to remind of the real Thranduil. The blond elf surprised elf when he was naked and was drying himself, little teasing comments, the looks he gave, spending more time with the ebony haired and Elrond would not be surprised if the blond found his way into his thoughts.

Elrond and Thranduil lay in the green grass when the sun shined up on them. It was one of the few lucky days when the King got a free day which he more than willingly spend with Elrond.

'How about the one you so love, shall you seek her?' Thranduil asked as he watched the clear blue sky with a smile upon his face.

'Say straight out if you wish me to leave' Elrond commented calmly. Thranduil rolled onto his stomach and begun to play with Elrond's ebony hair.

'I don't wish you to leave, I enjoy your company. I would have you forever here if I could decide. I was just curious' Thranduil admitted and continued:

'You never told me that you had somebody else than Celebrìan' Elrond smiled and shut his eyes for a while.

'Well the one has been in my heart from very young age' the dark haired answered, trying not to relive too much.

'And I thought you had only me and the books when you were young' Thranduil said and tried to sound disappointed. Elrond laughed and answered:

'Aye, that's true mellon-nin'

* * *

Elrond got the permission of the Elvenking to help at the office. When he worked there with Thranduil's Chief Advisor he found a letter in his paper pile. The Lord lifted the letter and studied closely, the seal of Gondor. He rose up and walked fast to the throne room and pushed the doors open.

'King Thranduil, you've received a letter' Elrond said and bowed and Thranduil took the letter from the half-elf and opened it and sat down at his throne. The blond tensed look became a big smile, Elrond frowned and asked;

'What's it?' Thranduil gestured him to come beside him and Elrond did and slightly leaned on the King and read through the letter.

'Shall we go and visit them?' Thranduil asked and he had the most handsome smile ever. Elrond nodded eagerly and said;

'Of course we shall!'

The two rode side by side like in the old days chatting and laughing. They rested near by a lake.

'I'm so happy you decided not to sail to west' Thranduil admitted and picked some wild strawberry's to his hand.

'As am I, I would never know that my foster son had a child and then I wouldn't be spending these wonderful days with you mellon-nin' Elrond said and the blond fed a strawberry to him.

'Elrond, you can spend the rest forever with me, if you so wish. I have really missed you a lot' Thranduil said and rolled on his stomach and looked at the dark haired and fed him a strawberry.

'That sounds very good, but the question is if you can handle me' Elrond said and licked his lower lip. Thranduil wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

'Oh Elrond, I can handle you in many different ways' the blond said and traced the half-elves chest with his fingers. Elrond laughed, stood up and undressed himself.

'I love to see you try, Thranduil' He said before walked into the lake. The blond couldn't tare his eyes of the half-elf, the spell that had affected the blond broke when the one in the water sprinkled some water on him.

'I don't think that's very Lordish, Elrond. I would more bet on childish behaviour' the King said a bit amused and undressed as well and run into the lake and begun wrestle with dark haired. Elrond laughed very hard when the King attacked him. The two played in the water until they were out of breath, partly for laughing too much.

They arrived to Minas Thirth at late afternoon, they sun had already begun to set. The steward of Gondor greeted them and escorted them in the throne room where they were greeted with surprised looks at their children's face.

'Is that? Thranduil, we got a grandchild!' Elrond said over happily and had made his way quickly to Legolas and was looking at the little child in the blond prince's lap. Thranduil nearly burst out in laugh when he heard the tone in Elrond's voice.

'Ada, I thought you sailed' Aragorn said and made his way to his foster father and his lover. Legolas placed the little bundle in the Lord's arms and then the prince went and hugged his father.

'Well that thought I first too. But do you remember what the twins figured out once?' Elrond asked quietly of Aragorn and looked at him. The man's face lit up in a smile and glanced at the two blond haired and then at his foster father.

'So you stayed for him? Maybe I'm your son, since we both are attracted to Greenwood elves' Aragorn whispered and laughed softly.

'Aye, you certainly are!' Elrond said quietly chuckled and the Greenwood elves made their way beside the half-elves.

'He's one little treasure' Thranduil said and stroke the child's chubby little cheek, the child grabbed Thranduil's finger and begun to suck at it and his blue eyes looked at his grandparents.

Elrond smiled and asked:

'Does he have a name?'

'Nay, not yet, we have considered Rëon and Eldarion' Legolas told and leaned in his lovers arms. The new grandparents nodded and continued to stroke the child and telling him tales. Legolas leaned his head backwards at Aragorn's chest and looked at him.

'It's very sad that they hadn't admitted to each other' Legolas murmured quietly.

'It's a shame. But we have good babysitters now' Aragorn said in a low tone and pressed a loving kiss at Legolas lips.

'I beg you to stay for couple of days, at least so you can see the twins' Legolas said and Elrond looked at Aragorn and Legolas.

'Are they coming?' Elrond asked.

'Aye' Legolas said and nodded.

Thranduil and Elrond agreed to stay for a while in Gondor and they had also been taking care of the child so Aragorn and Legolas could spend private time together.

'I like Rëon suits him better' Elrond said when the little child had fallen a sleep in his arms.

'Well I guess you're done with names beginning with letter, E' Thranduil commented and Elrond rolled his eyes and snorted.

'Dear Elrond, I think you've baby fever' Thranduil said when he noted how the dark haired adored the child

'Well if I got it, than I'm in a bad situation. I have no one to make a child with' Elrond said and placed the child in Thranduil's arms and stretched a bit and begun to dig in his travel bag. Thranduil snorted and said:

'No one? Elro, there are lots of elves who would more than willingly mate with you'

'They just wish to mate! And there's just one I wish to have beside me' Elrond murmured softly and put a robe on and braided his black hair.

'You still haven't mentioned the name of your love' Thranduil said and Elrond went behind the blond and begun to braid his hair.

'Thran, Thran. It is odd that you haven't realized it after these centuries' Elrond said and chuckled lightly.

'You're good at hiding things!' Thranduil protested and then continued:

'Besides I admitted in the Second Age that I love you. So tell me'

Elrond gaped.

'You have, never ever told me that' Elrond said and turned so he could see the blond.

'Yes, I did. After the battle and you were walking away, I shouted it to you' Thranduil said.

'I heard, I hate you...' Elrond mumbled and blushed. It was his fault, he and Thranduil hadn't been in touch those long ages.

'I'm big fool' Elrond said and buried his face in his hands.

'A wise fool' Thranduil corrected. Elrond sighed and sat down at the bed.

'I guess the past is forgotten' the dark haired said slowly. Thranduil put carefully Rëon, as he and Elrond called him in the crib and sat beside the other.

'Not all is forgotten' Thranduil said and smiled gently to Elrond.

'It was because you, that I didn't sail' Elrond said slowly and a blush spread on his cheeks. Thranduil put his arms around the half-elf and pulled him into his lap.

'But then is your problem solved, you have me' Thranduil said when he stroke the ivory hair. Elrond relaxed in the blonds lap.

'Haven't I always had you?' Elrond asked softly.

'Aye, you have' Thranduil answered with a big smile.

'Elladan! You can't ride in that condition!' Elrond said loudly when he saw his son and Elrohir snickered.

'Hello Ada' Elladan said and walked to his father and the blond King of Greenwood.

'I thought Ro' you said that we have no ada problem anymore' Elladan stated and glanced at his brother who was grinning.

'Oh I beg pardon, but I changed my plans at the last minute' Elrond said and hugged his son and the begun to examinee the belly.

'Elladan, you are very near to be ready to give birth. You are very lucky it didn't start when you rode here, and besides you carry twins' Elrond told and Elladan's eye's was wide open.

'Twins?' He asked surprised.

'I think it's hardly a surprise' Elrond said softly.

'So you aren't disgusted by us?' Elladan asked carefully and Elrond shook his head.

'Nay, not even a bit. And I knew you two had more than brotherly love going on' Elrond and now the twins was gaping.

'I'm your father and I'm not blind' the Elven Lord answered.

'Well, in our case you were' Thranduil commented Elrond looked at the blond.

'But that was a whole other thing' Elrond said and Elrohir smiled and walked behind his brother.

'Is this some sort of family meeting?' Legolas asked, chuckled a bit and hugged the twins. 'Come and eat, the King is waiting on you there'

They sat eating and chatting cheerfully and while they did that Elladan felt his stomach aching with constantly. Elrond noticed his son's pain and went to him.

'It has begun. We must quickly to the healing wing. Ro' come with us' Elrond said and Elrohir lifted his bother in his lap and followed after their father. Later that evening they had two little bundles joining the growing family. A girl and a boy, Elrohir held his children in his arms while he watched over Elladan when he slept. Elrond had told that the children was very fine and Elladan needed just some rest, after that the Elven Lord snaked in to the Elvenking's bed.

'How did it go?' Thranduil asked, turned around and put his hands around the black haired.

'Very well, a girl and a boy' Elrond said and yawned.

'Both dark haired' Thranduil said chuckled a bit.

'What else' Elrond said and pressed himself against the Elvenking.

'Well with us it would be a mystery' Thranduil answered.

'Go ahead and try, mellon-nin' Elrond said and chuckled tiredly.

'I'll, my love' the blond haired promised.

'I'll hold you to that promise' Elrond said and Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

'Didn't I tell you, that I would to hadel you in many different ways?' Thranduil asked and Elrond chuckled.

'Well not today melenth' Elrond said and snuggled close to the King.

'Or else I got a cute grumpy Elrond' Thranduil said and smiled. He placed a kiss at the dark haired brow and wished each other good night.

Elrond woke up to that he didn't feel the blond haired King beside him. He turned his head to the side and saw the one he was looking for.

Smooch milky skin, all over water dripping from his quite broad and well trained body. Elrond licked his lips unnoticed and a gasp escaped from his mouth.

'Morning' Thranduil said nearly grinning.

Thranduil and Elrond had a very handful with baby sitting the twins, Laith and Thororn and Rëon and after a while their own Aimis.


End file.
